


Historical Confrontation

by kadethegeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Abeloth - Freeform, Clone Wars, Mandalorian War, Order 66, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Sith Triumvirate, Thrawn Trilogy, Yuuzhan Vong - Freeform, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadethegeek/pseuds/kadethegeek
Summary: Marra Les visits the Galactic Museum to study the enemy. Allana Solo visits the museum to stop a villain.





	Historical Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a salvaged part of a scrapped project with Madsinwonderland, abbyeverafter, and starspidercosplay

Even after the invasion of Abeloth, a galactic civil war, the Yuuzhan Vong war, various attacks from the Imperial Remnant, another galactic civil war, and the Clone Wars, The Galactic Museum still stood. Granted, it had been rebuilt several times, and several artifacts had either been lost or destroyed, but it was still where it should be. It was also open at all times, as it always had been. This was good for Darth Traya, as was the recscrambler that she concealed in her robes. Nobody would question the random bursts of static in the security recordings and receptionist droid’s memory banks thanks to the planetary state of disrepair. However, Darth Traya was here for information, and if there was anywhere one could learn the weaknesses of a Jedi, it was here. She ambled down the corridors filled with artifacts ranging from weapons used in Order 66 to Mandalorian Crusader armor fragments and even texts written by the legendary Naomi Sunrider. She learned more about the history of her adversaries. As Marra Les continued deeper into the museum, she made sure to never stray too far from the ysalamiri hovering behind her. It kept the Curse at bay. but that was no matter at the moment. She was getting ideas as to what tactics and tools were needed to do the job, and it was important to be thorough. The ysalamiri itself would be lifesaving if she were confronted, but the most important tools appeared to be surprise, overwhelming firepower, and equal standing in Force abilities, one way or another. While different eras used different combinations of these tools, the only ones that succeeded used surprise. This was why the Yuuzhan Vong were able to take Coruscant. Surprise and Overwhelming force led to the Jedi Purge of Order 66. Control of information led to the Thrawn crisis. And it was the element of surprise that allowed the Original Darth Traya and her Sith Triumvirate to kill the Jedi Council and almost kill the force.

Marra Les stood in an almost perfect replica of the Chancellor’s office as it was when Palpatine gave out Order 66. The only flaw was that there was no window that the famous Jedi Master Mace Windu fell out of. The room was incredibly ornate. In the background, a recording of Palpatine’s infamous words played. As she turned around, she heard a _snap-hiss_ of the kind she recognized from the thousands of recordings she studied in history: a lightsaber. She drew and ignited her own. The sudden activation caused the air to smell faintly of burnt ozone. She turned around. Instinctively, she positioned herself in the classic ‘ready’ position for traditional fencing, her purple blade pointed directly at a somehow familiar sight. Before her stood a nexu poised to strike and a very angry girl with a green lightsaber and deep, vibrant red hair. Before she could think, the creature lunged at her, tail closest to the ground. Marra Les lunged forward. Her blade swung in a downward arc. The nexu screeched in pain and leapt backward. The left tendril that made up its forked tail lay severed on the ground.

Allana Solo watched in terror as her animal companion was injured. She saw the object of her fury standing before her. The Force was on her side. She drew energy from it in preparation, and then charged ahead. She failed to notice the odd brown creature on a floating device that was five meters behind the Onderonian senator. She also failed to notice that she couldn't sense the woman standing before her. Blinded by rage, she lunged with what would have been lethal speed and power. However, as soon as she was within five meters of her target, the power left her. Her lightsaber felt heavy. Her movements felt sluggish. Her limbs felt like they were made of durasteel. However, she pressed on and raised her blade for a downward strike.

Darth Traya had no idea who this girl was nor any idea as to why she was so angry. All she knew was that this girl was a Jedi, and therefore she was a threat. A threat that would be neutralized like the nexu or General Talia. When the girl hesitated, Darth Traya saw her opening. She lunged forward in an attempt to parry.

The green blade swung downwards to hit its target. The purple blade rose to meet it. Something wrong happened. A flash of light rotated around another. Allana’s lightsaber glanced off of a unique hilt in exactly the way she knew from years of practice that it shouldn’t have. However, Darth Traya’s blade was unimpeded. A hand holding a green lightsaber was severed at the wrist from the arm that held it. The heat of the blade instantly cauterized the wound. 

It happened so fast that Allana Solo didn’t feel it when it happened. The scream and excruciating, burning pain came a second later. She knew what would happen next. She kept backward. As soon as she was five meters away from this unknown threat, she was immediately rejuvenated. The weight and sluggishness were gone. Her senses were enhanced. She was full of life. She could feel the Force again. 

Darth Traya lunged with all the power she had within her, but her target had jumped out of striking distance. She followed quickly so her would-be assassin couldn’t escape. She left the range of her precious pet. Immediately, she felt the familiar, unfathomable pain of sensory overload, as all of her sensory neurons fired off at once and were amplified tenfold. she knew she had charged too far too quickly. The pain was unbearable. The curse had temporarily returned. Darth Traya screamed in agony. She could feel the Force again.

Allana Solo sensed her opening and called upon it. Outside the range of her ysalamir, Marra Les was launched in the air with enough power that she flew backwards until she hit a wall. Allana retrieved her lightsaber with her remaining hand and ran away with Anji. The entire duel had lasted less than ten seconds. After that, she had no idea how she reached the Galactic Museum’s main entrance before she collapsed.


End file.
